Ceux qui sont chanceux
by MinisBN
Summary: Basil et Milly sont des jumeaux de quatorze ans vivant dans le district sept. Jusque-là, leur vie n'était qu'une longue série de malchance. Chose qui se confirma lorsque les deux jumeaux se firent tirer au sort pour participer aux même jeux ...


J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de malchanceux : j'ai dû me rendre très rapidement à l'évidence de cette réalité. Je suis quasiment sure de pouvoir compter mes coups de chance sur les doigts d'une main, et encore, il y aurait un ou deux doigts de gaspillés pour rien.

D'un autre côté, je me dis parfois que ce n'est pas directement dirigé vers moi. Après tout, je descends d'une longue lignée de malchanceux. Il faut dire que pour l'instant, c'est ma mère qui détient la palme d'or. Le fait de se retrouver enceinte à l'âge de dix-huit ans est, pour commencer, un sacré début. Mais quand de surcroit, on vit dans une famille du District Sept déjà incapable de joindre les deux bouts ; et qu'on se fait tirer au sort pour les Hunger Games, la dernière année, c'est le pompon. Suis-je également obligée de préciser que le choc de cette annonce fit accoucher ma mère sur le champ, qu'elle se retrouva avec non pas un mais deux bébés à laisser au Sept pendant les jeux, et bien entendu, vous vous doutez de la suite : qu'elle perdit la vie durant ces jeux ?

Cette accumulation de malchance en est presque comique. Je dis bien presque, parce peut-être que si cela peut faire rire quelqu'un d'extérieur, cette situation n'est pas drôle du tout à vivre. Enfin, ma mère et moi ne sommes pas les deux seules malchanceuses de la famille : mon frère jumeau Basil en tient une couche aussi, mais je soupçonne sa malchance à lui d'être plus dûe à sa maladresse qu'à cette poisse héréditaire. Après tout, ce garçon est tellement empoté que même si on le prévient dix mètre à l'avance qu'il y a une racine, il butera quand même dessus. On va donc dire que Basil ne compte pas.

Pour ma grand-mère, c'était plutôt bien parti à la base, malheureusement la poisse semble se transmettre également par alliance. Elle commença tout d'abord par perdre son mari, mon grand-père. De maladie, d'épuisement, de faim, de froid, de toute manière, comment pourrait-on différencier tout ça dans le district sept ? La mort de son fils, mon oncle, et de ma tante advint peu de temps après et, non contente de laisser un douloureux deuil à ma grand-mère, lui fit également hériter des deux orphelins. Puis on connait la suite, ma mère, les Hunger Games, et pouf rebelote, les enfants pour Grand-Mère.

Je persiste tout de même à dire que c'est ma mère qui s'en sort sur la première place du podium dans cette histoire. Vous vous rendez compte, accoucher pendant que vous vous faites moissonner ? Elle n'a même jamais eu le temps de nous choisir nos noms avant de mourir. Ce fut à Grand-Mère de choisir, et il faut dire à l'époque, qu'avec deux enfants sous les bras, deux nouveaux nés braillards fraichement débarqués, un enfant dans les jeux et rien dans le porte-monnaie, elle avait autre chose à faire que de se creuser la tête pour trouver, et voilà comment nous nous sommes retrouvés avec nos noms. Basil étant le nom de feu mon grand-père.

Mon nom à moi, Milly, est le diminutif d'Emilia. Etant donné que personne n'a le moindre début d'idée quant à l'identité de mon père, il n'y avait pas trois-cents grands-parents auprès desquels s'inspirer pour mon nom. J'ai donc écopé de celui de ma grand-mère, mais en version courte, pour éviter les confusions.

Depuis quelques années, la malchance semblait s'être calmée sur ma famille, mis à part des incidents mineurs. Après tout, mon cousin Jonas grandit de ses douze ans à ses dix-huit ans sans jamais se faire piocher pour les jeux, et un peu plus tard, sa sœur Jessa eut dix-huit ans également et se retrouva aussi à l'abri du danger. Et nous continuâmes à fêter notre anniversaire chaque jour de moisson, après que tout le monde soit rentré. Les deux derniers étaient particuliers pour nous. Nous avons échappé l'année de nos douze ans à la moisson, puis l'année de nos treize ans. Et malgré ces victoires, notre anniversaire restait un jour lugubre.

Oui, moi, Milly Greenhall, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de malchanceux. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'imaginais que ma malchance irait jusqu'à entendre une perruque sur patte lire mon nom durant la moisson.  
Et je n'avais pas encore tout vu.


End file.
